Evil Veggies
by Pata-Chan
Summary: This is a fic for anybody who's ever complained about having to eat their veggies! ^_^


Evil Veggies  
Disclaimer~~Nope! Don't own Sailor Moon or any of her friends. But nobody can own the ideas of vegetables right so? Yeah!! Enjoy my story!! Heh heh ^_^  
  


It was a Friday Morning. Usagi was tucked away in her bed. It was almost time to wake up before the last day of school before the weekend. Sun flowed into the windows on Usagi's face. She simply snored. As usual Luna was up early and plopped herself down on Usagi's face. Usagi made weird choking noises as she inhaled Luna's fur.  
"Ahhhh Ahhh ACK!" Usagi snorted and Screamed. "LUNAAAAAAA! What time is it?" She whined to her cat.  
"It's 7:30 Usagi." Luna said hitting at one of Usagi's Meatballs.  
"NANI!?!? If I leave now I might be only a few minutes late!!" Usagi screamed making a mad dash to get ready. She quickly slipped out her bunny pajamas and into her uniform. She tied her shoes into little bows and gathered together all her books. She ran out of the door and grabbed the breakfast her mother had set on the table for her. "Arigato Mom!" She called stuffing the toast and piece of bacon into her mouth. Once she arrived at school she was greeted by her best friend Osaka Naru.  
"Ohayo Usagi-chan!"  
"Ohayo Naru-chan!" Usagi smiled with bits of bacon around her mouth.  
"Usagi! Naru gasped. "I can't believe you! You actually eat that stuff!"  
"Nani! Nani!?" Usagi blinked confused. "What stuff?"  
Naru flicked a piece of bacon off Usagi's chin. "Meat... you meatball head!"  
"What's wrong with meat? We used to get hamburgers everyday after school!" Usagi said looking at her friend. "When did meat become bad?"  
"It's not BAD!" Naru said explaining things to her friend. "Being a Vegetarian in the newest fad! It's totally in! And if you become a Vegetarian... we can call you Bun Head instead of Meatball head!" Naru giggled.  
"Welllllll.... I don't care about what's in or not... food is food and I love it all!" Usagi said Cheerfully.  
"Well, I'm officially a vegetarian! I am with it and popular now!" Naru Smiled.  
So the day went by and school ended. As Usagi walked out of the big building that read 'Juuban High' she came across her friends Ami, Rei, Mina, and Makoto. "Konnichiwa Everybody!" Usagi greeted them cheerfully.  
"Konnichiwa!" Everybody greeted their Meatball-headed friend.  
The five friends talked to eachother happily. So they decided on getting Ice Cream. "Chocolate Ice Cream for meeeee!" Usagi shouted out smiling.  
"A nice scoop of Vanilla would be best for your mind." Ami said looking up from her physics book.  
"It may be good for your mind but... when I have vanilla my tastebuds say YUCK!" Mina said pretending to cough. "I enjoy Chocolate Chip Cookiedough!"  
"All of you are wrong totally! Mint ice cream is totally my favorite!" Makoto said smiling.  
"Well my psychic powers tell me that.... Strawberry is the best and my powers are never wrong!" Rei giggled. The five girls went to the ice cream parlor and ordered their favorite flavors. They sat down and talked about the events that happened during the day. Usagi explained to everyone how it was cool to be a Vegetarian. Neither of the girls agreed with the idea of becoming a Vegetarian just for popularity.   
As the five sailor girls were happily eating Ice Cream, Nary-Chan and Umino were walking through the park together. They looked at the water and Naru had persuaded Umino to become a Vegetarian too. As the two talked together a youma had appeared behind them.   
"Naru-chan Look out!" Umino pushed Naru out of the way and confronted the monster.  
The monster stared at Umino. Her hair was made of lettuce and it had a suit of armor on. The armor was made of carrots and in the center of it there was a big squash. It had radishes around it and onion boots. It had green skin and big red eyes. "Wadda you gunna do boy!? Ill handle you!" The monster laughed and shook its hands at Umino. "Tossed Salad!" She shot little green balls out of her finger tips and they exploded when they hit the ground. Green smoke covered the area and when it disappeared there was a head of lettuce with Umino's big glasses on it.   
"Umino-Kun!" Naru Screamed and ran over to the head of lettuce. "What did she do to you!"  
"Same thing I'm doing to you!" The monster shouted shooting out the green balls creating the smoke. This time when the smoke cleared, there was a carrot with Naru's ribbon tied around it.  
"Stop right there!" A Voice shouted from behind the monster. "Agent of love and justice, Pretty Sailor Soldiers in a suit. In the name of the Moon... I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon Jumped out from Behind a tree.   
"Senshi of Water and Intelligence! On behalf of Mercury I'll punish you!" Sailor Mercury jumped down ext to Sailor Moon.  
"Senshi of Fire and Love! On Behalf of Mars I'll punish you!: Sailor Mars jumped down on Sailor Moon's other side.  
"Senshi of Lightning and Nature! On Behalf of Jupiter I'll punish you!" Sailor Jupiter jumped down next to Sailor Mercury.  
"Senshi of Love and Beauty! On Behalf of Venus I'll punish you!" Sailor Venus jumped down next to Sailor Mars.  
"The Sailor Soldiers... are here!" They all shouted in unison.  
The monster blinked a few times. "What do you plan to do?"  
"ZAP yeh!" Jupiter shouted jumping toward the monster. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" She shouted throwing a lighting bolt toward the monster.  
The monster jumped up avoiding the thunder bolt. She sent the green balls down at Jupiter and this time when the smoke cleared... Sat a pumpkin wearing Jupiter's beads. "Hah hah hah! Tossed Salad!" The monster shot the balls at Mercury and as the smoke cleared sat a little Onion wearing a VR Visor.  
"Lets fry this Veggie!" Mars shouted. "Burning Mandala!" Sailor Mars shot rings of fire which toasted the Veggie Monster.   
"Oww..." The monster cried as she smoked. "I'll teach you girlie! Tossed Salad!" The balls were fired at Sailor Mars and when the smoke cleared there sat a little tomato with the star earrings pinned on it.  
"Crescent Beam Sma---" Sailor Venus was cut off by the scream "Tossed Salad" And was turned into a Lemon wearing a heart choker.  
"Who puts Lemons into a Salad?" Usagi said curious. "Oh well.." Usagi took out her Spiral Heart Rod. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" She shot out a big heart at the monster, but to her surprised the heart turned into a giant Radish and hit the ground with a PLUNK.  
"No way!" How do I beat this thing!?" Usagi asked herself... "I know! There's one way to beat food... you eat it!" Usagi jumped onto the monster's back and took a bite out of the monster's shoulder. "Yum! Carrots!"  
"GYAH!" The monster screamed. "Tossed Salad! Caesar Salad! Chef's Salad! Get offfffff!"  
Usagi continued to eat away at the monster until all her armor was gone and even her hair was eaten. Usagi burped. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" This time the monster was smashed by the heart and screamed out, "Lovely!" As she turned into a salad bowl.  
All her friends had been turned back to human now. When Naru came to see what was wrong with Usagi, she simply sat there leaning against a tree in civilian form with a huge tummy ache and groaned, "Owwww.... I'm NEVER EVER becoming a vegetarian!"   
  
  
  



End file.
